Orchestra
was an international team of assassins which at one point numbered eight members. The last surviving members, Shisho and Chinatsu, were the antagonists of the Musica Ex Machina Arc. History Not much is revealed about Orchestra's background. What is known is that there were previously eight original members, all men, including Shisho, and that they once engaged in a firefight with French police during which they fired over 20,000 rounds. This incident was indicative of their style and philosophy. Instead of operating more clandestinely, Orchestra preferred to use superior firepower to overwhelm their opponents and equated weapons with musical instruments which they wielded to bring the music of death to their targets. After some time Shisho was the sole member left after the other seven members died. He later recruited Chinatsu, the sole female member of the organisation. In the manga how the two met was never revealed, but in the anime Shisho massacred the attendees at an performance, including Chinatsu's parents, who died protecting her. She then shot him with his pistol, but was unable to kill him. Impressed, he decided to spare her.Episode 4 .]] Despite this unusual meeting, Chinatsu began to cooperate with Shisho and was trained by him, becoming an accomplished fighter herself. They became a formidable combination and came to rely on each other. Despite operating with such reduced numbers and taking on missions which involved going up against more numerous opponents, Shisho and Chinatsu were so skilled that they were very successful. Their first mission together involved targeting a mafia boss who lived across a river, which they had to ford. Chinatsu did not like the feeling of her wet clothes below the waist, so she secretly took her underwear off and on that day was spot on with her shooting. Shisho praised her for killing more people than him and she began to believe that made her more accurate. Plot Musica Ex Machina Arc .]] The next mission that Shisho and Chinatsu were shown carrying out involved tracking a mafioso who had stolen from his organisation and escaped to the United Arab Emirates. They successfully eliminated his men and wounded, but did not kill him, as they had been directed to make an example of him. Chinatsu did this by rigging a pistol with a timer such that it would empty its magazine into the mafioso's knee, giving him a torturous death. After setting the timer, they left and headed to Dubai for their next target, Koko Hekmatyar. Koko ironically had been apprised by HCLI headquarters that Orchestra were in the area, but did not take them seriously due to the efficiency of the Dubai Police Force. Orchestra arrived in Dubai where they began to search for Koko. Chinatsu saw Jonah on the sidewalk, and considering him cute, tried to point him out to Shisho, but he had hidden around a corner and decided to follow them. They caught up with Koko and Valmet while the two were out and as soon as Valmet went into a brand name watch store to buy an expensive watch that Koko had decided to buy, Chinatsu confronted Koko, grabbing her wrist. However Koko's defiant reaction surprised Chinatsu and when Valmet came running out to support her, she was fired on by Shisho, who was seated nearby. Jonah saved Koko by leaping from the roof and firing at Master, forcing Koko down. During the ensuing firefight, Orchestra was unable to take out any of the three and were distracted by the arrival of the Dubai Police Force, who they easily dispatched with their superior firepower in the form of the Chinatsu Cannon Special. Valmet was hit in the leg after one of Shisho's AKM rounds penetrated the ballistic shield she had picked up while trying to reach Koko and Jonah. Jonah then attempted to take both of them out by attempting a one-man charge against the pair, but was saved by Lehm when the latter used a hook and rope to reel him in and Chinatsu, who diverted Shisho from killing Jonah. Lehm then tried to take them out with a silenced pistol, but was thwarted by Chinatsu. He then directed Jonah to flee with Koko while bringing in the rest of the squad for support. Orchestra was forced to withdraw after they ran out of ammunition and continued the pursuit with a GMC Sierra that had been modified to carry an M2 Browning in the crew cab. They caught up with Jonah and Koko along the waterfront, where a Honda CR-V driven by Ugo acted as a shield. Shisho shot it out with R, Mao, and Valmet, but neither side was able to disable the other. He then had Chinatsu circle around again to bring the M2 to bear. However, Mao had seen it when they passed and was able to warn Koko and Jonah about it. When Orchestra came around again, Jonah pushed Koko into the harbor just as Chinatsu fired the M2, totaling the CR-V. They were forced to abandon the Sierra after its engine took too much damage and the M2 ran out of ammunition. Both then had Koko and Jonah pinned down and traded shots with them from the refuge of a shipping container. Shisho tried to charge out and was stopped by Chinatsu, whose hat was then blown off. Suspecting something, she tried to prevent him from running out again but he thought that Jonah had been the one who shot her hat off and burst into the open. The instant he did, he was shot through the heart by Lutz then finished off with a headshot. Chinatsu was so distraught by Shisho’s death that she momentarily broke cover. However, when Lutz saw how young she was he was unable to shoot her and instead shot Shisho’s dropped IMI Negev. This brought Chinatsu back to reality and she was able to dodge fire from Lehm and Tojo and escape. Three days later she attempted to finish the mission of eliminating Koko by accessing her hotel from the roof. Koko, however, had anticipated this and was waiting for her with Lehm acting as a sniper. She was able to engage Chinatsu in conversation, during which she learned why the latter did not wear underwear and in return, answered her question as to why she sold weapons even though she knew that one day she would be killed for this. Koko’s answer shocked Chinatsu and her reaction prompted Koko to offer her a spot on her squad. However, Chinatsu remained adamant as she could never get over Shisho's death and drew a pistol that she had in a rear holster from beneath her skirt. Lehm then shot the pistol out of her hand and put a second shot through Chinatsu's heart. Koko then arranged her to hold Shisho's and closed her eyes before calling the Dubai Police Force commander to appraise him of the situation. Anime and manga differences *The shootout with French police is portrayed differently in both mediums. *The anime gives Chinatsu a backstory and relates how she met Shisho. She was attending an opera performance with her parents when Shisho, who was also in attendance, shot the dead because he disliked her singing. He then pulled out an IMI Negev and began to fire into the crowd. Chinatsu's parents were killed trying to protect her. When he stopped firing, she was able to shoot him in the shoulder with his pistol. Stunned to see someone still alive who had not fled, he then brashly approached her while she still had the pistol leveled at him. However Chinatsu could not fire a second shot out of fear, and when he got next to her, Shisho took her face in his free hand and kissed her cheek, telling her that the gunshot was a nice sound. *The angle at which Shisho is shot by Lutz is changed in the anime. References Category:Orchestra